si pudiera te regalaria una estrella
by maestro jedi
Summary: ahi ciertas cosas en la vida que el dinero no puede comprar, para todo lo demas existe master card, bueno no me pude contener con la broma pero espero que les guste mi nuevo fanfics


Si pudiera regalarte una estrella

En realidad el frió no le importaba en lo absoluto en ese momento no había nada en el mundo de los vivió que lo hiciera sentir mas miserable de lo que ya se sentía

La pobreza siempre había sido una vieja compañera de su familia, incluso desde hacia generaciones de McCormick, en realidad a el ya no le incomodaba las privaciones que a veces sufrían o las carencias habituales

Entonces por que en esos momentos se sentía tan miserable, en realidad ya debía de estar acostumbrado a no poder cumplir esa promesa, si después de todo año tras año nunca la había podido cumplir a excepción de esa vez donde le dio ese lindo vestido que le había cambiado a Wendy por un pequeño favor con Stan

Su hermana la única persona que en verdad lo quería como era en todo la creación cumplía quince años. Y no tenía ni si quiera para darle una mondriga tarjeta, en verdad eso era una de las pocas cosas que lograban partirle el alma tan hondo

El frió empezaba a aumentar cada ves mas y mas, pero para el no había vuelta atrás no la había, desde que ella tenia uso de razón el siempre le prometía un regalo fabuloso algo que la hiciera olvidar por algunos momentos todas esas carencias de las cuales sufrían a diario

Y como todos los años había fallado lamentablemente, a un que este año era a un peor no solo había roto su promesa si no había perdido su empleo sus ahorros y a un buen amigo, después de la explosión de la tienda de pornografía

Por que la vida era tan injusta con el porque dios lo odiaba de esa manera, en realidad algunas veces deseaba a verle partido la cara cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero bueno de que servia enojarse o blasfemar si al fin y al cabo lo terminaría viendo lo mas probable mas pronto de lo que el quisiera

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla al acordase de lo que hacia algunas horas había pasado

Flash Back-

Parecía que un día rutinario llegaba a su fin en la tienda, a decir verdad el negocio iba más o menos desde que ese nuevo local gore abrió sus puertas del otro lado de la ciudad

Kenny podrías poner los guarda barreras enfrente de la tienda para evitar que la gente use nuestros espacio de estacionamiento – repuso su jefe mientras metía las últimas cajas de la nueva mercancía que les había llegado

El chico simplemente salio acomodar lo que le había ordenado su jefe, a un que en su mente lo ultimo que pensaba era en el trabajo, su turno estaba por terminar y el en algunas horas estaría dándole el mejor regalo de cumpleaños a su hermana de toda su vida

Había trabajado muy duro en secreto durante casi año y medio pero todo abría valido la pena, con solo verle esa hermosa sonrisa de felicidad en sus rostro, ya tenia todo planeado donde compraría el pastel, los refrescos, los platos, vasos, cubiertos y el regalo que le daría, solo tenia que volver a entrar checar su salida y sacar el dinero que tenia guardado en su loquer en la pequeña oficinita del al fondo de la tienda que serbia para área de descanso de los empleados

Minutos después todo era un caos y el estaba semi inconsciente enfrente de lo que antes era la tienda de Venus de entretenimiento para adultos y anime japonés de exportación

- Fin del Flash Back –

En verdad eso lo tenia completamente derrumbado estaba tan cerca y ahora parecía tan desesperante su situación, su jefe había muerto sus ahorros calcinado y ni si quiera podía volver a intentarlo por que su trabajo estaba ahora en llamas a su espalda mientras los bomberos estaban ocupados tratando de evitar que el señor harrison saltara de una torre de alta tensión

Lo único que quería era morir en esos instantes, entonces por que no moría de una vez por todas

¿Kenny estas bien? – susurro una voz a su espalda

En verdad el chico no quería voltear a ver a la dueña de esa voz no podía, o mejor dicho no quería, le dolía tanto a verle fallado de nuevo

¿Por que no me respondes hermano? – susurro una chica de cabello castaño mientras se acercaba al chico el cual simplemente se limitaba a no verla a la cara

Al menos di algo – exclamo algo molesta por la actitud de su hermano mayor

El chico simplemente se limito a mirarla a los ojos, en realidad debía hacerlo sabia que cuando ella habla con ese tono era de tener en consideración sus sentimientos

Te falle – fue lo único que logro exclamar el chico antes de arrodillarse ante ella

De que estas hablando - replico la chica algo incomoda ante la actitud de su hermano, al cual nunca había visto de rodillas salvo esa ocasión cuando ella tenia ocho años y el la había cuidado cuando ella tuvo varicela

De tu fiesta de lo que tenia planeado de todo – sollozo el chico mientras se abrazaba de su hermana menor

La chica lo miro por un instante con una compasión algo extraña en ella dado que al vivir en uno de los vecindarios mas violentos de la ciudad, tenia que aparentar ser alguien dura en especial con las dos joyitas que la habían tocado como hermanos uno un luchador empedernido y otro un gigoló de marca mundial

Tonto – fue lo único que pudo decir la chica al momento de darle un abrazo

En realidad el chico estaba completamente consternado ante esa reacción, acaso nunca terminaría de entender a las mujeres

no me importa lo material lo que en verdad me importa es que tu estés bien = susurro la chica al momento de darle un pequeño beso en su frente

Será mejor que regresemos a casa, mama me envió a buscarte al parecer el abuelo trago un pastel para celebrar mi cumpleaños y no me gustaría que mi hermano favorito se perdiere de mi fiesta - exclamo la chica mientras empezaba a caminar

El chico simplemente se limito a levantarse y seguir a su hermana la cual lo esperaba unos pasos mas adelantes

"Ya lo veras algún día te regalare una estrella" pensó para si mientras la abrazaba y le daba el mismo regalo de todos los años un dulce beso en la frente de una de las dos mujeres mas importantes de su vida

Ahí ciertas cosas que el dinero nunca podrá comprar y una de esas era ese sentimiento de hermandad que en esos momentos disfrutaba con su pequeña hermana

FIN


End file.
